bloodlineseafandomcom-20200215-history
Job Change
Once they become powerful enough, heroes in Bloodline can choose from a variety of Job Advancements that gain them new passive abilities and stat boosts. The flexibility of the Job Change system, which adds a new layer of character leveling while allowing you to switch between advancements to suit different playstyles, can open up your strategic options considerably. Job Advancements Each of the five hero classes has its own set of Job Advancements that heroes can choose from. Keep in mind that heroes of the same class will have different advancements available to them; for example, Queen Ara, a Priest, can choose from Divine Messenger and Archon, while Choir Angel, also a Priest, can choose from Martial Arts Mistress and Archon. Archer Arrow Master: Attacks have a chance to decrease enemy DEF by 30% for 1 round. Scout: Damage and Critical Rate increased by 10% when at 75% or more HP. Wailer: Whole Squad receives 15% CRI damage bonus. Assassin ''' Ghost Blade: Critical Rate increased by 25%, Ultimate Skill damage decreased by 25%. Ninja: Damage and Critical Rate increased by 10%, DEF decreased by 20%. Soul Addict: Damage and Critical Rate increase by 25% when enemy HP is below 35%. Shadow Dancer: Critical Rate increased by 10%, chance to be hit decreased slightly. '''Priest Archon: DEF and REC increased by 10% for all Squad members. Divine Messenger: 10 Fury recovered each round, Healing is slightly increased. Furious Maiden: Damage dealt increased by 20%, REC decreased by 20%. Arcane Enforcer: 10% Bonus Ultimate Skill damage. Recovers 10 bonus Fury each round. Sorcerer Mage: Recovers 20% HP after killing an enemy, raises Critical Rate rate by 40% for next round. Sage: All Squad members recover 4 Fury each round. Wizard: Ultimate Skill damage increased by 20%. Warrior Dark Knight: Chance to be attacked increased, damage received reduced by 5%, 20% of damage dealt is converted to healing. War God: Chance to be attacked increased, damage received decreased by 10%, damage dealt decreased by 5%. Life Drinker: Damage dealt increased by 15%, damage received increased by 15%. How to Unlock Job Advancements Heroes gain access to Job Advancements upon reaching level 40. Once available, this feature can be accessed via the “Job Change” button on a hero’s character info screen, just below the Lock button. Here you can select between one of two Job Advancements (Some heroes, such as Seth, have access to three choices instead of the usual two). Additionally, once you choose an advancement, you can boost it for increased hero stats using Energy by tapping and holding down the Job Change Power Up button (See Selecting and Advancement and Powering Up for more information). Committing to an advancement requires Job Change Scrolls (See below section) and boosting said advancement requires Energy (ditto), both of which can be earned by participating in the Head Hunter Warlords event. This event will be playable once you reach Squad Level 30. The next section will explore the Head Hunter Warlords event and how you can get Job Change Scrolls and Energy from it. How to Get Job Change Scrolls & Energy Once a hero reaches level 40 and becomes eligible for Job Advancement, you will need Job Change Scrolls in order to select an advancement, and Energy to boost it. There are five types of Job Change Scrolls, one for each class: Warrior, Archer, Assassin, Priest and Sorcerer. If, for example, your hero is a warrior, you will need Warrior Job Change Scrolls. Head Hunter Warlords This event unlocks at Squad Level 30 and is primarily where you can earn Job Change Scrolls and Energy. It involves challenging five masters from the five classes (Warrior, Archer, Assassin, Priest, Sorcerer) in seven increasingly difficult stages that will reward you with both Job Change Scrolls of their respective classes and Energy upon completion. Every day, two of these masters will be available to challenge. If the master you need to battle is not available, check back with this event the following day until he/she appears. Very important! When participating in Head Hunter Warlords, only heroes that match the class of the master you are challenging are permitted. For example, if you challenge Elder Mitz for Warrior Job Change Scrolls, your squad can only consist of Warriors. Additionally, neither Potions nor Allies are permitted in this event. Growth Task See main article: Job Change Growth Task Job Change Boss See main article: Job Change Boss Selecting an Advancement and Powering Up Once you have collected at least 50 scrolls, you can select a Job Advancement for your hero. Visit your heroes’ profile pages to find out which Job Advancements are available to them. After choosing an advancement, you can further boost your hero’s stats by tapping and holding down the Job Change Power-Up button. This costs Energy, which can earned at the Head Hunter Warlords event, purchased using gems, or collected by doing Growth Tasks. The amount of energy you have is shown on the left of the power-up meter. You can purchase more by tapping the + button next to it. The amount of energy you can purchase each day is limited by your VIP level. The amount of energy required to boost to the next level is displayed under “Next level in:” on the Power-Up meter. The energy required will increase as you reach higher levels. On the right side of the Job Change Power-Up meter is the stats that will be boosted once you reach the next level. For example, if your ATK and REC have a red colored +20 next to them, your hero’s ATK and REC stats will be boosted by 20 once you power-up to the next Job Change level. The level cap for the Job Change level is limited by your hero’s current level. So if your hero is level 46, you will only be able to boost the Job Change Power-Up meter up to level 46. Switching Job Advancements If you change your mind after selecting an advancement, you can switch a hero’s Job Advancement by tapping on the desired advancement’s icon. The first switch of each day is free, but subsequent switches will require Job Change Scrolls. If you switch advancements multiple times within a day, the Job Scroll cost will increase until the following day, upon which the count will reset. Your Job Change Level will not reset when you switch to a different advancement, so if your Warrior is a level 10 Life Drinker and you switch to a War God, that hero’s Life Drinker advancement will remain at level 10. Likewise, evolving your hero’s star level does not affect its Job Change Level. This means that it is strategically viable for you to invest Energy in all the Job Advancements available to your hero so that you can switch between them if you wish to change up your strategy. Category:Boss and Monsters for each stages. Category:Hero